


The B-Team

by Clancy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clancy/pseuds/Clancy
Summary: ALRIGHT, this is my first time writing a fan-fiction. I blame my friend for getting my brain going and spawning this hell.In a time different from the great Diamond Authority we've come to know, there were different Diamonds in charge. These were Alpha Red, Delta Green, and Omega Blue Diamond.This is the story of an elite team, tasked with hunting down and eradicating dissidents. Far through the reaches of the galaxy, these gems travel together, bonded as close as family.This story is based off of elements from Steven Universe and AU game 'Gem Galaxies'. The characters in it are entirely non-canonical with the original show.





	1. Cherry

In everything, there is a call to action, in many things there is provocation, and in few cases, there is reason to always be on your guard. However, a Cherry Quartz was often familiar with these three things surrounding them in everything they do. Included in this was a particular Cherry, tasked with guarding the Solar Station, a checkpoint and rebel prison for the gems. As one of the highest performing Quartz in the station, Cherry Quartz 3XJ received commendation often from her peers.

"Look alive, 3XJ!" Her superiors, not so much. An Orange Cream Agate made a quick-paced march up to Cherry.  
  
"Orange Cream, is something wrong?" Cherry saluted without a thought as she said this. She looked to the Agate who had a stern look on her face.  
  
"We're going to find out. Come along." She waved her arm, Cherry following after her. They began walking through the center hall of the Solar Station. The Agate, with her orange color tones across her form, mixed into the scenery of bright orange hexagons made of glass and metal. Then there was Cherry, a tall, buff Quartz with deep red tones. The station itself wasn't much of a spectacle. Smaller than most stations, it harbored petty criminals and rebels to the empire, with less than a hundred cells to look at. Cherry can't seem to remember the last time she had been away from the station.  
  
The two had made it to the station's Hangar, which kept stock of several small red ships, usually assigned to small scouting squads. Cherry looked to her superior with confusion and intrigue.  
  
"I'll keep it simple, 3XJ; you've been summoned by Red Diamond." She stared ahead at the ships, beginning down the stairs and towards one.  
  
"Red Diamond?" She repeated back in shock. "What use would I be to the Diamonds?"  
  
"They didn't regale me with details, but I'm also not going to go against their orders. You'll be heading to Homeworld to meet with them." She waved a hand dismissively, trying to keep chatter to a minimum. Cherry knew her Agate wasn't one for details and conversation, and cared more to just complete the tasks given. The two approached a ship, the back door dropping open as they boarded. "Can I trust you to handle the controls?" Agate looked back at Cherry, who was still taking in the surroundings of the ship, "Right. Alright, I'll be the one to pilot then."  
  
In minutes, the small red ship had shot off into space, and Cherry got a look at her home from the outside for the first time in what felt like forever. Staring through the glass into the endless bounds of space, Cherry got a sense of wonder and subtle excitement. She approached Orange Cream, who was continuing to man the controls. "Do you think you could teach me how this all works?"  
  
The Agate glanced at Cherry, curiously. A Quartz who could pilot a ship? It was practically unheard of, but what's the issue in learning? "Ah hell," She shrugged her shoulders, "We've got time to kill. Sure, come here." She scooted over just slightly, giving Cherry space to move in and watch. "Now this is your center console, all the primary stuff happens here..."  
  
For the next few hours, Cherry was fully infatuated in learning about the ship from her Agate superior.  
  


* * *

There had been many pointers, many questions, and an absurd amount of overexplaining during the ride, all on account of Cherry asking what different shapes and colors meant. By the time they had arrived, the Quartz had retained some basic knowledge of piloting. Though, this was indeed unheard of, nonetheless.  
Making their way into the palace of the Diamonds, many guards had halted and cleared way for the two, and then done so again and again.

"This is where we part ways, Cherry," Orange Cream uttered. The two stopped before the doors of the throne room, as the Agate turned to face her Quartz.  
"You say that like I'm never going to see you again, Cream," noted Cherry.  
"You never know when it comes down to these things, honestly. You could be gone for some time, likely a while. They wouldn't just summon a Quartz for a quick check-in. Regardless, you'll always be welcome back at the station whenever your duties here are complete." Orange Cream gave a small, respectable smile to her Quartz, patting her on the shoulder. "Best of luck, Cherry."  
"Thanks, Cream."  
And with that, Orange Cream walked off back towards the ship they'd flown in on just a short time ago. Cherry was now, for the first time that she can think of, entirely on her own. This was starting fresh. As she stepped through the doors, Cherry watched a handful of gems enter as she did, from various other doors.


	2. Nephrite

All she did was work, one task to the next– no pauses, no breaks, it was a wonder that it had never exhausted her. This Nephrite was different from the rest. She didn't spend her time flying through space, manning a ship and its controls, such a thing never intrigued her. What had intrigued her, rather, was science; studying whatever she was presented with, that's what brought Nephrite joy.

"And with that," Nephrite mused, finishing her typing on the screen before her. "It's done! No problem!" She remarked to no one, seeing that the room she'd been working in for hours was now void of other gems apart from herself. "Odd, where'd they all run off to?" Nephrite made her way out of the room, into the corridors of her workspace, the Stellar station. With walls and floors deciding wether to be colored lime or neon, the Stellar station was a bright place, with bright minds. The facility was made for research done by the intellectuals of the gem empire. Thus, when entering the lounge of the station, Nephrite was surrounded by those very types of people. The lounge was a large area, bustling with chatter amongst Emeralds and their own Nephrites, or Peridots and Olivines comparing data, and inevitably arguing over who's was more accurate. One of the Olivines did, however, peel off from her group as she saw the Nephrite make her way into the lounge.

"So, you finally chose to reconnect with civilization. Good on you," The Olivine joked, meeting up to walk alongside Nephrite. "What is it with you and needing to stay in front of that computer, anyways?"

"It's what I'm good at. Plus I just enjoy it, nothing wrong with that, right?"

"So long as you're not going crazy in asylum with all those lights, I guess its fine, but you really should socialize more often. Soon enough, you just might be thrown into a situation that requires talking to people more than talking to a screen."

"Well when that day comes–" Nephrite responded, leaning against a pillar to appear as though she was unwinding– "I'll have already studied for it," She nodded with a smile.

"Good, so I can assume you're an expert by now." Olivine tilted her head towards an approaching Emerald. "You've been summoned."

Nephrite looked to the Emerald with confusion, then back to Olivine. "By an Emerald? I think everyone around here understands I've never been able to properly understand flying."

"Not by the Emerald, she's just your escort. You were summoned by the Diamonds, Neph."

"The..." She staggered her words, unable to speak for a moment. "The Diamonds? Did I do something?"

"Don't worry, from what I understand, it's nothing bad. They've just got a job for you."

"What kind of job?" Nephrite asked, trying to mask her paranoia.

"They didn't share too much, just said they needed you specifically.

"Well... alright, I guess I can't really ignore it." Nephrite stomached the subtle fear, walking towards the hangar with the Emerald and Olivine by her side.

"Time to put all those social skills to use, huh?" Olivine joked. "Hey, don't worry. Whatever's going on, I'm sure you're gonna do just fine. They asked for you specifically, that means good things!"

"Yeah, you're right." Nephrite was tense getting onto the ship, she and Olivine shared a quick goodbye, and the ship was already on its way. With the Emerald continuing to stay silent at the helm of the ship, Nephrite sat by quietly, sorting through her own, many thoughts.

Upon their arrival, Nephrite had made her way into the throne room of the Diamonds, as did a few other gems


End file.
